


Who's a Good Boy~?

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non sexual puppy kink, puppy! changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun is Minhyuk's favorite little puppy~(Fluff/Changhyuk)





	Who's a Good Boy~?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Minhyuk/Changkyun + Puppy Changkyun"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Awww~ you’re just so precious~ Aaaw~” cooed Minhyuk, seemingly incapable of speaking anything other than sugary praise, his face set in an unshakeable smile, pure love and sunshine in his eyes. Changkyun smiled timidly, his eyes a little shy but cheeks flushing bright pink, clearly loving all the adoration and compliments from his beloved hyung. They were wrapped in each other’s arms, cuddling in Minhyuk’s bed as the mid-morning sun haloed them in an ethereal, hazy light.

“H-hyung~” Changkyun whined, lips still curled up in a gentle smile. Minhyuk squished the little cutie tighter, nuzzling into the younger’s wavy brown hair, feeling warm and happy next to the boy.

“My adorable li’l puppy~” Minhyuk said into Changkyun’s hair, his voice a little muffled. Letting out a slightly indignant, but still cute, sound of protest, Changkyun shook his head, cheeks tinged pink. Minhyuk pulled back a little, only enough to look at Changkyun’s face, and he tilted his head, confused.

“What? You’re adorable, mine, and a puppy? What’s there to disagree with?” Minhyuk asked, and Changkyun grumbled, kicking his feet in mock protest.

“I’m not cute,” Changkyun argued, voice sounding tiny, lips pouting as he avoided Minhyuk’s gaze, knowing that if he did, he would fall right into his game. Minhyuk couldn’t stop himself from squealing delightedly at his precious puppy’s behavior, squeezing him tightly with one arm while his other hand rubbed Changkyun’s tummy, rewarding the boy.

“Yes you are, Kkungie~ You’re the cutest little puppy~” Minhyuk insisted, voice taking on a higher tone, as if he were talking to an actual dog. Changkyun stopped protesting, instead reveling in how nice it felt to be doted on like this, shifting around happily.

“Who’s a good boy!?” Minhyuk asked, and Changkyun resisted the urge to cry out in protest, squirming in Minhyuk’s arms, and cheeks on fire. He bit his lip on a reply, not really knowing if Minhyuk wanted his response or not. After a few seconds of silence, Minhyuk pouted, unsatisfied.

“Who’s a good boy?” Minhyuk repeated, looking into Changkyun’s face, waiting for his reply. At his insistence, Changkyun felt his fingers curl and he frowned, clearly feeling a little embarrassed.

“Me…” Changkyun finally replied, voice sounding tentative and shy, finally looking up into Minhyuk’s eyes as he replied, his expression nervous and demure, as if he actually didn’t know if he was a good boy or not. Jumping onto the boy and pulling him tight against his chest, Minhyuk screamed happily, completely in love with the boy.

“Yes you are!!” Minhyuk replied, rocking back and forth, dragging Changkyun along with him. Within his arms, Changkyun chuckled amusedly, finding his hyung’s behavior a little extreme. He personally didn’t think he deserved such a strong reaction, but he didn’t question it, instead just closing his eyes and taking it all in.

“Thank you,” Changkyun murmured, mostly in reply to the praise, but it obviously had a deeper meaning, his voice sounding raw and honest. Minhyuk paused, a tiny noise of surprise escaping his lips as he processed Changkyun’s statement. Blinking a few times, Minhyuk finally smiled, gazing down at his beloved with hearts in his eyes.

“Of course, anything for my favorite puppy~” <3


End file.
